


Sweet Summer Rose

by cheygrl94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Romance/ cute/ Unconventional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-14 05:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheygrl94/pseuds/cheygrl94





	Sweet Summer Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To him](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+him), [again.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=again.).



Gentle fingers of the summer sun caressed ivory skin as blue penetrated gray. The only sound heard in the lone field behind the majestic castle were the small intakes of breath as the so oddly matched couple took in every detail of the other. With unsure hands one pale skinned hand reached out to engulf another. The blue eyes melted his heart as he continued to stare into the depths of blue that no one could fathom. A lock of curly red hair fell to cover those big beautiful eyes.

Scorpius couldn't resist the urge. He took one trembling hand and moved a lock of Rose's beautiful red hair from her eyes tucking it securely behind her ear. This wasn't their first meeting in the beautiful meadow, but he felt a change in the woman he found to be the most beautiful and astonishing creature on earth. Scorpius couldn't speak as he was lost in the oceans of her eyes. He was coaxed back out gently as he listened to her begin to hum. Her sweet voice was rich and pure as it reached his undeserving ears.

The boy could not contain himself anymore. There was nothing he wanted more in the world at that particular moment than to kiss the astonishing creature that sat before him. With confidence that was only procured form practice of this graceful art Scorpius leaned closer to the red head. Though this was not an entirely new experience, his heart still beat a million miles a minute as his lips came closer and closer.

His pale pink lips brushed feebly against cherry red ones. It was enough to light the fire. Rose couldn't stop herself. Her lips came crushing down on his. Her breathing was coming in short gasps as they did not break free to breathe much. Rose's tongue traced the small lips. Scorpius readily allowed such vigorous contact.

Their movements practically became blurred as they forced their young bodies closer and closer until they had become one. Their breathing came in short but energized bursts as they rocked back and forth into the other's embraces.

An hour or so later Rose lay in Scorpius' arms as they looked up at the welcoming clouds.

"I love you." She whispered softly behind the veil of her hair. Scorpius looked down at her with the passion of twenty men. He pushed the beautiful locks out of the blushing girl's face and placed one light kiss to her smooth forehead.

"I love you too, my sweet summer Rose. More than you will ever know."


End file.
